A new Life
by Miss Linda
Summary: Und schon wieder ein OneShot. Ran x Shinichi


_Mal wieder ne Kurzgeschichte von mir..._

_**Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Gosho Aoyama, ich hab sie mir nur für die Geschichte ausgeliehen.** _

**

* * *

**

**A new Life**

Unruhig schritt der junge Mann den hell erleuchteten Flur auf und ab während sein Blick ständig zwischen der gläsernen Doppeltür am Ende des Flures und der großen Uhr darüber hin und her wechselte. Bedrohlich wirkten die Worte, die dort auf der Tür in blutroten großen Buchstaben prangten: „OP-Bereich – Zutritt verboten".

Doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange ihn diese Warnung noch davon abhalten würde die Doppeltür aufzudrücken und hinein zu rennen. Mit jeder Runde, die der große Zeiger auf der Uhr hinter sich brachte, schwand seine Hemmung dies zu tun und kein Arzt und keine Krankenschwester würden ihn noch zurück halten können.

Noch nie hatte er Krankenhäuser gemocht. Gab es überhaupt jemanden, der sich hier gerne aufhielt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nun, vielleicht die Ärzte und Schwestern, aber sonst? Es war sich sicher, dass jeder, der eine Klinik betrat, egal ob als Patient oder nur als Besucher, froh war, wenn er wieder hinaus kam. Zum Glück hatte er nicht allzu oft in einem der weißen Bette liegen müssen wie sein bester Freund. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund und Kollegen musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja, Heiji hatte nun wirklich eine seltene Begabung sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und sich während seiner Ermittlungen Verletzungen aller Art zu zuziehen.

„Wie das Kazuha nur aushält?", fragte sich der junge Mann leise. „Wahrscheinlich kommt sie genauso um vor Sorge wie Ran wenn ich in einem Fall stecke."

Ran. Sofort waren alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und er warf einen nervösen Blick zur Uhr. Sie war der Grund weshalb er hier war, unruhig und bangend den Flur entlang wanderte und allmählich einem Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe stand.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen, bis sein Telefon geklingelt hatte und eine Schwester des Krankenhauses ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass seine Frau soeben in das Baker-Klinikum eingeliefert worden sei. Er konnte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft daran erinnern, wie er überstürzt aus dem Präsidium gelaufen und hier her gefahren war. Wenn er darüber nachdachte konnte er froh sein, dass er heil angekommen war und nicht unterwegs einen Unfall verursacht hatte.

Als er die Klinik nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, erreicht und endlich eine Schwester gefunden hatte, die ihm Auskunft über den Aufenthaltsort und den Zustand seiner Frau geben konnte, fühlte er sich etwas erleichtert. Es ging ihr gut! Er solle warten, bald könne er zu ihr, so versprach ihm die Schwester ehe sie in dem Zimmer verschwand, in dem sich Ran befand. Doch als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder heraus kam wirkte sie nicht mehr entspannt wie zuvor und auch das verständnisvolle freundliche Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, hatte einem gestressten Aussehen Platz gemacht. Mit Unbehagen hatte er diesen Wandel bemerkt, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte um sie zu fragen, was mit Ran sei, setzte sie ein, wenn auch etwas gequält wirkendes, Lächeln auf.

„Keine Sorge. Wir bringen ihre Frau in den OP", sagte sie und als sie den Schrecken, den diese Worte in ihm auslösten, in seinen Augen sah fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Es ist nichts Schlimme! So etwas machen wir fast jeden Tag. Also setzten Sie sich doch einfach in den Wartebereich vor dem OP. Wenn alles vorbei ist wird der Arzt Ihnen Bescheid sagen."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb jedoch nach wenigen Schritten stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und diesmal war es ein wirkliches Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.

„Sie können schon bald zu ihr. Glauben Sie mir. Ich habe so etwas auch schon hinter mir."

Damit verschwand die Schwester um die Ecke und seitdem hatte er weder sie noch einen Arzt gesehen, der ihm Auskunft geben konnte.

Die Worte der Schwester hallten durch seinen Kopf, aber allmählich hatten sie ihre tröstende Wirkung aufgebraucht und die Sorge um seine Frau verstärkte sich mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich.

Wieder lief er den Flur hinauf, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als diese mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch aufgedrückt wurde. Shinichi drehte sich so schnell um, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren und auf den gefliesten Boden gefallen wäre. In der Tür stand eine Krankenschwester, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte, und lächelte ihn an.

„Herr Kudô?", fragte sie freundlich und als sie ein Nicken als Antwort erhielt winkte sie ihn zu sich.

„Sie können nun zu Ihrer Frau", verkündete sie und hielt ihm die Türe offen. Schweigend folgte er ihr in einen Raum, in dem sie ihm einen grünen Kittel und einen Mundschutz reichte mit der Aufforderung, diese anzuziehen.

Etwas verwirrt starrte er einen Moment auf den Kittel und dann in die Augen der Schwester, die vor ihm stand und wartete.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben", versicherte sie ihm.

„Das ist nur zum Schutz. Ihrer Frau geht es gut."

Noch etwas unsicher zog er sich den Kittel über sein Hemd und band sich mit Hilfe der Schwester den Mundschutz um. Als er fertig war führte sie ihn weiter zu einer Tür, vor der sie inne hielt und sich zu Shinichi umdrehte.

Wieder ein Lächeln.

„So, ich lasse Sie nun alleine. In ein paar Minuten wird der Arzt zu Ihnen kommen. Aber jetzt sollten Sie zu Ihrer Frau gehen. Ich glaube sie wartet schon auf Sie." Damit öffnete sie die Tür, ließ ihn eintreten und ging zurück in den Raum, in dem Shinichi sich eben noch den grünen Kittel übergestreift hatte.

Unsicher blieb er einen Moment an der Tür stehen und blickte sich um. Wie in dem ganzen Bereich hinter der Doppeltür aus Glas waren auch hier die Wände gekachelt. Eine Trennwand stand etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und verbarg den Rest des Raumes vor ihm. Neugierig und ängstlich zugleich schlich er an der Wand vorbei, bis er den verborgenen Teil des Raumes einsehen konnte. Als er frei Sicht hatte stockte sein Atem und seine Knie drohten unter ihm zusammen zu brechen. Er hatte sich zwar mit dieser Situation beschäftigt, hatte sie sich manchmal ausgemalt, aber das was er nun in diesem gekachelten Raum vorfand übertraf all das.

Vor ihm lag seine Frau in einem Bett. Sie sah müde aus, doch als sie aufblickte und sich ihre Augen trafen strahlte sie mit einer Kraft, die er selbst an ihrem Hochzeitstag nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete sie ihm, er solle näher kommen und wand ihren Blick wieder auf das, was in ihrem gebeugten Arm lag, das Lächeln noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht. Langsam trat Shinichi an das Bett heran und als seine Augen das Etwas in Rans Armen erblickten verschlug es ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten den Atem. Dort lag der Grund für die Aufregung und all das Warten und Bangen. Ein winziges Köpfchen lugte zwischen warmen weichen Tüchern hervor und ein kleiner Mund öffnete sich zu einem Gähnen.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er starrte einfach nur auf das Kind, das seine Frau so zärtlich in den Armen hielt und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln betrachtete. Ohne es zu merken hatte sich ein ebensolches Lächeln auch auf seine Lippen gelegt und all die Sorgen der vergangenen Stunden waren vergessen als er sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte, Ran mit einer Hand zärtlich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn strich ehe er sie sanft küsste und dann gemeinsam mit seiner Frau das neue Leben in ihren Armen betrachtete.


End file.
